Sarudo's Journey With Goten and Trunks!
by bloodkunai
Summary: A smartty pants named Sarudo meets two idiot sayains while at Konoha High, What kind of trouble do they get in and why does Naruto hate the new kids? Found ot by readin!
1. New schoolstill a nerd

I thought of this one night. As I laid back down, I thought of this story. Enjoy! Btw, Sarudo is an original character created by my 7 year old mind when I first saw Naruto.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sarudo Thompson shook his head as he sat in his car, driving to the airport.  
He was 15 and he was so smart, he was accepted into a Japanese highschool called "Kohoha Academy". He was excited when the choice was made, since he already knew Japanese thanks to his Japanese mom. But he would miss his freinds,and also his twin brother, Jarudo.

Jarudo was the youngest by 5 minutes but he wasn't the smart one. He made straight Bs and Cs and the occasional Ds. Sarudo was straight As with the occasional A+. Jarudo wanted to go to the academy, but he wasn't up to the expectations of the school. He didn't like studying and he wasn't sure he'd want to be in a dorm with strangers. He would see his brother on Christmas and in the summer, but Christmas was 4 months away.

His little sister Elizabeth was devastated at the news until her brother announced that he would bring her some Trunks cola. (A/N: Elizabeth is named an American name by her father, while the twins were named by their mother. Also Trunks cola is a real Japanese drink inspired by the popularity of Trunks from Dragon Ballz.) She shrieked at the thought of having a whole case of Trunks cola. A 36 pack of the drink brought her to tears of happiness. "Thank you big brother!" she'd said.

Sarudo got out of the car to his mother's "Wear clean underwear son!". His brother's "See ya soon". And his sister's "Bring me the biggest pack of Trunks cola!" He grinned and got onto the plane. The peanuts were bad tasting so he got some steak and fries from the desk. He put some of the food in a plastic bag for later and fell asleep.

Whan he awoke, he was suprised by the sudden landing and ran out the plane. He was in Japan. He was there, no turning back. He pulled out a map and took a cab to the school. Sarudo's journey was at it's begining, and he walked to the principal's office. He got his schedule which looked like this:

1st period: 101-Kakash-History

2nd period-205-Kurenai-Math

3rd period-207-Gai-Science

4th period-CAFE-Lunch

5th period-303-Anko-English

6th period-GYM-Asuma-Gym

7th period- Outside-Iruka-Chakra/Special power training

Dorm room-East wing room 109 with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sarudo walked to his dorm and first thing he saw were three beds, one with a lump on with the words SAKURA taped on the board. The other had SASUKE on it and a raven haired man with onyx eyes glanced at him. "So you're this Sarudo huh?" He jabbed a finger at the bed. "Get some sleep kid, your gonna need it for the first day." Sarudo nodded and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sooooo, review and tell me what you think. Alright, new chapters are coming up.


	2. First day, no biggie!

Ok I know I haven't been getting any reviews from this story. Is it not good? Should I discontinue it?? Review and tell me what I should do. Anyways since Sarudo is an original character from when I was six, he doesn't know ki or chakra but you will see what he learns in this exciting chapter of Sarudo!

Sarudo woke up yawning and walked in to his private bathroom. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and bathe. Then he walked out of the dorm passed the two beds which seemed to be empty. He then went into the cafeteria wher he got breakfast. Looking for a place to sit, considering he was a new kid, Sarudo noticed two kids waving at him to come sit. One was a guy about 15 with black spikey hair. He had on an orange muscle shirt with a symbol on the front (the symbol reading as KAME.) He also was wearing a blue under-shirt and some black jeans. The other kid was about 16, had lavenderish flat hair and was wearing a green jacket with the Capsule Corp logo on it. He was wearing blue jeans with a band around his head.

Sarudo walked over to them and sat down wondering if he knew the kids. They were awful freindly.

"I'm Goten." said the spikey headed boy. "And this is my friend Trunks. Nice to meet you. We were new here but we came two days ago. You look new and you look lost. What is your name anyways??" Goten asked.

"My name is Sarudo." He said. "I look new becasue I just came to school yesterday where as you guys came a day before me. Anyways, the first bell is about to ring so we better get going. What are you schedules??" He asked.

After a quick look at the schedule, the three found ouy they had the EXACT same schedule. That was odd but atleast they all made new friends.

Things seemed normal until gym came. Today they were practicing their powers in class but Sarudo didn't have any.

"Alright class listen up!" Asuma said. " We will be on teams with Goten and Naruto as team leaders. We will fight and special powers such as ki and chakra are allowed but if the opponent says give up it is over. We will fight tournament style. Principal Tsunade said we may use 7th period as extra time. So pick!!"

These were the teams:  
Goten Naruto Trunks Sasuke Sarudo Sakura Tenten Neji Gaara Sai Lee Temari Shikamaru Hinata

Goten and Neji fought first since they didn't have to go in order.

"My turn cool!" Goten yelled removing his undershirt and shoes. He then ran at Neji punching him in the stomach. Neji coughed up a little blood but used rotation to hit Goten away. He then used air palm at the ground to create dust. Goten's eyesight grew blurry and Neji came in and attacked Goten with Style 361 (as seen from Ultimate ninja 3)  
assulting Goten's chakra points. Goten then got up and this caused Neji and his team to gasp in confusion.

"You should be unconcious consdering I hit all 361 of your chakra points." Neji said

"Chakra who?" Goten said scratching his head. "I use ki not chakra." he said.

"Neji look flabbergasted as did the rest of his team. "If I can't hit his chakra points, I have to attack regularly."  
Neji said.

Goten powered up to his Super Saiyan form and unleashed a super Kamehameha on Neji defeating him instantly.

Hope yo like this. This whole story is book one of this trilogy of my original character Sarudo. This will all be about him getting powers. Hope you like it. 


	3. Of gym class and ass kickings

**Okay, like I said in my others chapter, this story isn't getting as many reviews as I thought it might. And so, i might discontinue. What do you think? Tell me in a review**.-

The next match was Trunks vs Hinata. Hinata refused to fight though, considering Trunks used Kai and all Hinata attack was chakra points. So the next match instead consisted of Tenten and Sai. Tenten ran in for the attck first, throwing multiple kunai and some of them missed Sai by just an inch. That was suprising, considering Sai has excellent reflex. Sai sweatdropped and pulled out his paint brush and a new painting scroll.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Sai asked with his signature fake smile. "You fight better than dickless here." He pointed to a very pissed of Naruto. Tenten was pissed as well and a vein appeared above her head. She pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant meat cleaver. Sai almost pissed his pants and began to back away as Tenten got closer. Their strides quickened and soon Sai was runnig around in circles for his life.

"Who's the girl now?" Tenten screamed slashing down at Sai's back, leaving a rip in his shirt.

"I don't think you actually want to say that." Sai said with a smile in his voice. "That means you are calling yourself a boy and me a girl." Sai then painted ten of his Foo Dogs on his scroll and let them do the work. That wasn't a good idea. Tenten threw the meat cleaver and it sliced through the Foo Dogs and stabbed Sai in the small of his back.

"AHHH! BITCH!" Sai screamed in agony. Everybody else just laughed except for Neji and Lee, who knew now what would happen if they pushed Tenten's buttons the wrong way...(Heh heh...buttons). So, Tenten was declared the winner and there was three wins for Goten's team.

"Who's dickless now huh?" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Sai and threw popcorn. He then got serious and called a team meeting. Naruto didn't want to lose anymore battles. Since there were seven people on a team, Naruto's other team members had to win ALL the remaing battles for a dominance, since there was no way to settle for a tie. Fortunatley, the next battle was Shikamaru vs Temari and Shikamaru forfieted right away so he could take a nap.

"Awww Shikamaru!" Lee said with disapointment in his voice. "Why do you not embrace your youthfullness whil you have it. Soon, you will be an old man of eighty-five with liverwarts and wrinkles and you will never be able to do anything again." Everybody gave Lee a strange look, then the next fight came, which so happened to be Lee vs Sakura and Lee refused to fight who he called a " angelic maiden of beauty." Of course, this made Naruto laugh which got his a smash in the head from Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke(suprisingly).

The next battle was Sasuke vs Gaara. Sasuke smirked and Garra motioned him to make the first move. Sasuke ran at Gaara and fliped over him, kicking him in the back of his gourd. But Gaara was ready. His gourd turned to sand and the sand grabbed Sasuke's foot and threw him upward. Then Gaara thrust some sand to form a ball around Sasuke. Unfortunatly for Gaara, Sand was a mixture of lightning and earth so Sasuke's chidori was able to break him out of the prison. Then Sasuke pulled a water bottle he had brought for gym and wasted it on the ground above Garra. He used Chidori Stream and electricuted the ground and shocked Gaara to unconciousness.

"Wow!" Sarudo exclaimed, astonished. "And I have to share a room with that guy. Well, atleast the tournament is over so now we can get some water."

"Uhh...Sarudo?" Goten said with uncertiancy. "You do know that YOU or Naruto haven't fought yet and we still have five minutes of school left. I think you guys have to fight."

"Bu-bu-but I don't know how to fight." Sarudo stuttered. "I mean, I've studied ki and chakra, but I don't have either one of the natures. My mom had chakra and my dad had kai but my mom said my genes haven't kicked in yet so I have neither."

"Heh." Naruto sneered. "Too bad. Maybe next time you won't come to this school. This is my house and I'm taking you down bitch." Everybody looked at Naruto and wondered if he had been hitting the M&Ms again but the digressed. Naruto ran at Sarudo with clones at the ready. Sarudo ran the other way then turned around. When he did, a clone punched him in the face. Hard. He hadn't felt this much pain since his sister Elizbeth and brother Jarudo kicked his ass for eating the last ice cream bars. But Naruto wasn't done. The clones dispersed. Naruto was sure Sarudo was a push-over. He kicked Sarudo in the chest then tripped him and pulled out shuriken. He threw ten of them, two on each sleeve, two on each pants leg, and one on either side of his stomach. Fortunatly for Sarudo, they missed his actualy flesh. But of course, Naruto wasn't done. He threw a kunai, butt foward at Sarudo's face and when it looke like Sarudo was gonna lose an eye, Naruto appeared next to him. He then hit the kunai butt at Sarudo and imprinted it on his forehead.

"Next time, don't get on my bad side." Naruto snarled close to Sarudo so no one could here. Then everybody left the gym except for Goten and Trunks, who removed the shuriken and helped Sarudo down.

"He's a big bully, he is." Goten said tossing Sarudo a water bottle as they were walking out the school gates to go to the mall with the other people on their team.

"Yeah, I know." Sarudo agreed drinking the water. " I just wish I could've defended myself." Soon, they were at the mall and Trunks decided to cheer Sarudo up by buying him anything in the store. After purchusing Sarudo a new video game for his DSi, the three started home.

"By the way Trunks," Sarudo began "do you suppose you know how to get some Trunks cola? It's for my sister Elizabeth back home in America."

"Sure." Trunks said with a grin. "I mean, I am the one who it is named after for a birthday present. My mom is super rich and she decided to let me get a soft dring named after me for my 6th birthday."

"Cool, can you get it for free." Sarudo asked getting a nod from Trunks. "Good, because I need a 48 pack for my sister." Trunks sweatdropped.

"They don't come in that size," Trunks answered rubbing the back of his head. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" Sarudo exclaimed in joy. "Well, I guess you guys should get to our dorms before the 6:00 dinner 's ordering our dorm room pizza. He said we do it every Friday and I have to do it next week." He waved goodbye to his freinds with the thought of pepperoni in his mind.

-**Like I said above, please reviw so I know not to delete this story.**


	4. Learning is fun, Dodgeball is torture

Well, I had two reviews for the last chapter asking me to continue so I will. Please review and add me if you like this story. If you don't do either I WILL find you. *cackles* But never mind that. The next chapter awaits.

Sarudo saighed as his alarm clock went off. He reached over to smash the snooze button in when his hand collided with nothing and he fell out of his bed. Grumbling, the teen looked around for the clock when the sound of the alarm grew fainter. Then he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye and whipped around just in time to see some lavender hair leave out his door. Sarudo growled but soon just got dressed and went to the lunch room for breakfast. Leaving the line with some toast and jam as well as some orange juice and eggs, he notice the two saiyans talking. He put his plate down and they noticed him with their supersonic hearing and ran out of the back door.

"Hey, where do you guys think you're going?" Sarudo exclaimed as he ran after the two. They rounded corners, down hallways and finally, ended up at the library where Sarudo screeched to a stop as he entered the door of the building. For everyone knows the three rules of the library,  
1: No running 2:Only 10 books per checkout 3: NO TALKING! (whispering is aloud, but must be a six inch voice.)

"psssst." Goten whispered to Sarudo from a nearby table. "Come over here, we have a some information for you."

"What kind of info?" Sarudo asked softly as he sat at one of the chair of the table. "What was so important that you couldn't wait until AFTER school?"

"It's about you fight yesterday." Trunks said. "We noticed you didn't use any energy in the fight."

"Energy?" Sarudo asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yes energy." said a nearby voice. The three teens whipped around to see Sakura and Sasuke standing against the wall.  
"Energy is the what we produce from inside us to exhibit extraordinary tecniques. But there are two different kinds of this energy. The energy Goten and Trunks here use is Ki, while the energy people like me and Sasuke use is called chakra. And you didn't seem to have either one of those Sarudo."

"Of course not!" Sarudo whispered loudly catching a "shush!" from the librarian. Sarudo sweatdropped and continued. "Until now, I've never even heard of this stuff and you guys are saying that YOU can use it? Give me a break."

"You are have japanese." Trunks inquired. "Although you could still use it if you where whole american but it would take longer. But I thought at least a Japanese relative would have informed you of it."

Sarudo sighed. "No, my mom didn't." He raised an eyebrow. "Can't you guys teach me?"

"No..." Goten said with a frown. "It would be easier if you knew your energy type, but since you don't, we can't help you."

"There is one way." Trunks said with a groan. "and I was hoping I wouldn't have to experience it. I once had a friend like you. He went in this place and never came back."

"But Trunks," Goten begged. "can't we just go with him? I would be easier on him and he could learn his type."

"What do you guys mean?" Sarudo asked urgently. "What is this place and why is it so dangerous?"

Sasuke answered, "This place they speak of is called the Dawn abyss. In the midst of it, lies a special orb that shall grant the user knowledge about any thing they want. Perhaps you could use it to ask for wisdom on you energy type problem. But they say the abyss is a 300000 mile drop. There is a pathway to the bottom but it is filled with demons and ogres and other creatures. But you must get out before dawn or you will be trapped forever. This is why it is called the Dwan Abyss."

Sarudo cringed but decided to go anyway. The others figured they couldn't argue with him, so instead decide to accompony him on his journey. Sasuke decide to order him a sword, shield and them each a backpack full of provisions since he was that rich.

"We leave on Christmas vacation." Sasuke said finally after analyzing everything for their trip. he even ordered a map.

"Wait!" Sarudo exclaimed in the hallway afterwards to Sasuke. "My brother Jarudo an sister Elizabeth are coming to see me on christmas break. Can you order them a sword and shield and a bag of provisions too? Maybe they can learn their energy type too."

Sasuke agreed and pulled out his iPhone4 to begin on the orders.

"Wait a minute." Sarudo said after some thought. "Why were you guys in the library with us anyways."

Sakura sweatdropped and Sasuke almost dropped his phone. She grabbed Sarudo and the three ran outside to the gym.

"We had to come get you because today was dormroom dodgeball today and we were up against Naruto's team. I would HATE for that jerk to win by default." Sakura said in one breath as they reached the court and chnaged clothes.

"Ahhh, so you guys made it." A familiar voice said. "I would've been in despair if you guys didn't show up. I wanted this to be a fair win for us."

"Dobe, shut the hell up." Sasuke growled as he threw one of the balls to Naruto's side, hitting him in the head.

"HEY THAT WASN'T NICE TEME!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed a bump on his head.

"Settle down now." Asuma said as he whistled. "This is the dodgeball match between dorm 109 and dorm 206 will begin. The competitors are from dorm 109: Sasuke Uchiha, Sarudo Thompson, and Sakura Haruno. From dorm 206 we have Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Sarudo noticed that he'd neer seen Kiba before. This guy had a black shirt and pants with spiky brown hair similar to Naruto's. He also had red face paint and a giant dog was standing behind him.

"What the?" Sakura said annoyed. "Master Asuma, tell Kiba to put Akamaru away. It would be an unfair advantage."

Akamaru whined but was put at the top of the bleachers to watch.

"Okay...and go!" Asuma sreeched as he blew his whistled.

Naruto threw the first ball and Sarudo ducked and it hit the ground. He then picked it up and threw it at Kiba. Kiba sidestepped it, but moved right in the range of Sasuke's ball, which put him out. Sakura threw a ball at Hinata but Hinata's eyes turned a veiny white color and she jabbed the ball and it fell into her hands. Sakura was out and Hinata threw the ball towards Sarudo. Sarudo tumble rolled out of the way just as the ball hit the wall causing a huge crater to open in it. Sarudo's eyes went wide and he turned his head slowly towards it.

"Oh...my fucking...holy mother of lollipops." Sarudo stuttered. Then he looked at Sasuke who was dodging Naruto's throws with ease. In fact, he was so distracted, he didn't see Hinata throw a ball right when he dodged. Atleast, Sarudo thought so. Sasuke jumped in the air and twisted into a sideways form and both balls hit the wall and he fell to the ground feet first. He then raise his hand in a "come on" motion. Sarudo then noticed Sasuke's eyes were red.

"Do these people take steroids or what?" Sarudo thought. Then he heard a groan as he watched in agony as Hinata's ball colided with Sasuke's ball and sent them back at each other. Those two were out. Leaving only Sarudo and Naruto Sarudo gulped. He knew he couldn't dodge the ball so he only had one option: catch the ball. Just as he thought of a way to catch it, Naruto started to laugh.

"Hahahaha!" he cackled. "I come for dodgeball and all that is left is the trash. I know! I'll show you my secret technique." Naruto started to form a spiraling blue ball of energy. Sarudo decided this was chakra. Naruto hit the dodgeball in the air then hit it with the blue sphere.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed.

The ball came flying fast. Sarudo put up his hands and the ball colided with him. Then it started to rotate and Sarudo thought that was all.. But the ball smashed him through the wall and and he was knocked unconcious. Smoke cleared and Sarudo'd caught the ball. But he needed medical care.

Okay, cheap chapter ending but still...you can't blame a guy for trying. Anyways, I know I made Naruto a little mean, but I wanted to be differnt. Usually his is the nice guy but now he is and asshole. Kinda cliche but review.


	5. Tournament before the journey

Okay so I haven't updated in a while. Any people who actually read my story don't review so I don't update that fast. Anyways...this will be the first of the updates I make so look close for new chapters of other stories I make. Oh, and just so you know, Konoha high started school on September 9th, but Sarudo didn't come to October 9th, a month later. And his adventure won't start until christmas break, on December 19th.  
-

Sarudo awoke to a uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It burned like crazy. He also couldn't remember what caused the feeling either. It was all just fuzzy in his head. He looked down with blurry vision and noticed he was laying on a white cot. A hospital bed? He couldn't comprehend. He spotted a sillouette across from him sitting in one of those spinning chairs. He groaned, tried to sit up, then grunted in pain and collapsed back down. The figure noticed this and rushed to his aid.

"Are you okay, Mr. Thompson?" a feminine voice asked in concern from over him.  
Sarudo took this moment to take in her features, as best as he could with his blurry vision. She had onxy hair, cropped short with eyes that matched. She wore a black robe...with, what, a net-like undershirt. He couldn't see below her...but he assumed the robe was long enough to cover her.

Sarudo nodded, but again when he tried to sit up, he collapsed.  
The medic frowned, then placed her hands over his chest. Suddenly, a green light encased her hands as the flowed around Sarudo's body. Sarudo jumped up in alarm.

"Wh-what are you trying to do to me?" Sarudo screeched, falling on his feet and getting into a fighting position.

"Well, for starters, I'm the school nurse, Shizune." she said. "And second, I think you could be a little more grateful to someone who healed you."

"What're you..." Sarudo stopped short and realized he was standing up straight, feeling better than ever while he couldn't even stand up a minute ago.  
"So...that green glow in your hands? It was, what, ki or chakra?"

"Chakra, of course." Shizune said looking offended as she sat in a chair. "Those silly ki users have this bean to heal them...ugh, its so unnerving."

Sarudo looked around the place and saw various bottles and such. They had etched words in them like Antler healer or PotionX or Enhancement Serum. Sarudo had a feeling that he should keep those potions in mind.

Shizune looked up at him. "You can go now, Sarudo. I wouldn't want to keep you from your classmates who are worried about you."

Sarudo nodded and walked outside to see Goten, Trunks, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting for him.  
"Hey, how long have you guys been sitting here?" he asked as they all jumped up and walked over to him.

"Well, if you want to be specific about your time, that'd be about 39 minutes and 42 seconds since you were knocked unconcious." Trunks stated with a slight tang of sarcasm in his voice.

Sarudo frowned. His friends were so worried about him and he'd already gotten hurt by Naruto on the 2nd...or the 3rd day? He couldn't remember. If the school year kept going this bad, his poor overprotective mom would have him home by halloween.

"Oh...Sarudo!" a familiar voice shouted from another room. " C'mere, please."

Sarudo turned to see a girl with brown hair wrapped in two buns beckon the group towards an open room. Sarudo walked over to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh, I'm Tenten." the girl said. "I was on your team in gym class the other day. You forgot already? You must've hit your head hard."

"Oh, now I remember. Not to be rude, but really, what do you want?"

"Oh, well my friend Lee is the head of the karate team." she said. "He told me to ask you if you want to join his group. I think you've got potential if you caught Naruto's Rasendodgeball."

"Oh...well, I'm not very athletic." Sarudo explained.

"Yeah, that I can tell. But that's why we want you to join to club. To get better."

"But...I'm not very strong either."

"Again, more reason you should join." she persisted."

"Fine, I'll join." Sarudo sighed. "But I won't give you false hope that I'll win any belt or whatever."

"Well, as long as you prosper, it doesn't matter does it?" then she made a sly grin. "I overheard you talking about how you were gonna go to Dawn Abyss. If you plan on going there, you need SOME fighting experience, right?"

Sarudo blushed. "Yeah, I guess. Listen, don't tell anyone I don't know my power, okay?"

"Well, I'd say your secret's safe with me..." Tenten started. "But everyone pretty much knows it from your two scuffles with Naruto, who I must say is a way bigger jerk than usual. He used to be so nice and considerate..."

Well, I gotta go." Sarudo walked off, seeing Tenten was gonna start reminiscing.

"Okay, bye!" she called after him. "And make sure to be up every morning at 6:00 for practice!"  
-

Sarudo went to karate practice for a whole two months, constantly trying to hone his skills as a fighter. Sure, he wasn't as strong as the other kids who used taijutsu or those ki users who powered up their attacks, but so what? He was strong as a normal person. At last, on December 12th, the belt tournament was here.

"Ok guys!" said Lee. "It is now time for you to unleash your full youthful potential and shine through!"

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE!" their sensei, Gai echoed. "SHOW OFF YOUR YOUTH MY STUDENTS!"

"YEAH!" everybody but Sarudo cheered and raced single file into the fighting dome.

Sarudo sweatdropped and followed far behind them, hoping for a few moments, he could pretend not to be on the weird team. But eventually, he had to sit with them and from the looks the whooping was getting them, he was feeling kinda embarassed. As he sat down, he noticed a strange person in a black cloak staring at him. The person got up and began to shuffle towards Sarudo.

"Ladiiiiiiiiiies and geeeeennntleman!" the announcer yelled, causing the person to turn around and sit back down, much to Sarudo's relief. "Today, the school fighting today are going to win a belt. The schools are the Konoha Academy Ninjas!"

Half the stadium cheered.

"And the Suna Academy Sandstorms!"

The other half of the stadium cheered. To Sarudo, it seemed that this fight would be pretty fair.

"Today's challenges are as follows: The wood chop, Nunchucks,Longest air time, Strongest punch, and Strongest person. The person who wins the challenges get a belt, and the team with the most belts at the end win. Are you ready?"

"YEAH!" Both teams yelled.

"Then get ready!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Okay, here's how we'll play this youthful students." Gai said with a calculating look. Then, he wrote the down the order on a chart.

Wood ChopChoji NunchuksTenten Longest air timeKiba Strongest PunchLee Strongest personSarudo

Sarudo was more stunned than he was when his mom and dad switched clothes in public.  
"Why do I have to be strongest person, huh?"

"Because, we've known Suna for a while and we know how each member works. So we made the perfect counter measure. Naruto used to be our strongest person, but he's been acting strange now." Gai explained. "If we switch the order around, we won't win. Atleast this way we'll have four belts."

Sarudo groaned, but watched on as Gai submitted the chart. After 5 minutes, the announcer had both teams on the board.

"Okay!" the announcer announced. "Here are the match ups."

Wood ChopChoji vs Goshen NunchuksTenten vs Kankuro Longest air timeKiba vs Temari Strongest PunchLee vs Nehsog Strongest personSarudo vs Gaara

"Okay, go get 'em Fat-ass!" Kiba called.

"ROAR!" Choji...roared. "I A'INT FAT PUNK! I'M JUST CHUBBY!"

Goshen, a slim boy with green eyes and blonde hair looked confused. In fact, he was so confused, he only chopped two boards. Choji was pissed though. He crunched 10, easy. He got a yellow belt. Next, Tenten went.

"Hey, pompom!" the girl Temari, a spikey four pigtailed blond haired girl with green eyes and a black kimono called.

"What do you want fanny?" Tenten remarked

"After I kick the intestines out of your team mate, how's bout we go out for ice cream. Losers treat."

Tenten clenched her teeth and pointed a kunai at Temari, stating," Okay, then I hope you're ready to open your wallet."

Temari glared, and was going to make a smart remark, but just then the bell rang.

"Okay, time for the next match!" The announcer called. "Tenten and Kankurou, come down."

Kankuro started off, swingingthe nunchuks to and fro. Tenten copied his example. They were neck and neck, but Kankuro made a mistake. He slashed the nunchuks down, hitting his...under area. He collapsed. Every male in the stadium grimanced.

"Well...er...I g-guess th-the winner is Te-Tenten." The announcer stammered, then shuddered.

Tenten pumped her fist triumphantly. Then she joined the others in the stands, her belt in hand.

"Well, I guess you're up Kiba." Tenten said. "Don't let that wench Temari beat you,'KAY?"

"YAHOO!" Kiba exclaimed. "Me and Akamaru are gonna tear this place up!"

"Dude, its just a tournament.' Sarudo chided. "Don't go crazy."

"To YOU, maybe its just a tournament." Kiba answered. "But to US its an opprotunity to succeed!"

"Well, if everybody is ready..." the announcer proded.

"Yeah, we're good to go." Temari answered, opening her fan.

"Then begin already!" he exclaimed.

Kiba winced at the announcer's outburst, and Temari used this instant to toss her fan upward and use it to float high in the air with her wind powers. Kiba growled and spun in the air using his tunneling fang technique. Temari frowned and threw a lump of brown clay in Kiba's face. Kiba shrieked.

"AHHHHH! She just threw shit in my face!" Kiba bellowed. He was disorientated, and spun into Temari's fan and both members went spiraling down onto the ground. However, Temari used Kiba as a boost off and landed second, making Temari the winner.

"Well, the winner is Temari..." the guy said.

"OH NO!" Lee exclaimed. "OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE HAS FALLEN TO THE HANDS OF THIS DISTATSTEFUL WENCH!"

"HEY!" Temari lashed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A DISTASTEFUL WENCH YOU CONDESCENDING FAG!"

More rash comments were about to be yelled, but the announcer(who I am now calling referee) blew his whistle.

"Hey, if you two don't break it up, you're both going to lose a point." He said annoyed. "Now, we can move on to the next competition, the punching round. Lee and Neshog, come on down."

"Finally, my turn to give this tournament its youthful flair!" Lee bellowed as he jogged to the middle of the arena. Neshog, a heavy set boy about sixteen with yellow eyes and forest green hair followed suit.

"Okay!" referee called. "The contestants will punch this machine while wearing these specially made gloves, which will then display a number, based on how hard the machine is punched." A large machine that looked like a punching bag suspended in the air by a chain attached to stand. The only difference was a big rectangular piece emedded into the top of the machine which Sarudo assumed was the scorer.

"Atleast score high, or else I won't have a challenge." Neshog sneered at Lee. Lee's eyes blazed with fire.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you, you obnoxious punk!" Lee said loudly.

Lee ran over to the machine, rearing back his fist, then slamming it into the bag. The bag shuddered, then a number popped up.

"407!" referee said. "What a strong hit. Now its Neshog's turn. If he can hit a punch stronger than Lee's, he wins!"

Neshog smirked, walking up to punch the machine. Thats when a lot of things happened at once. First, the lights went out. Everybody began shrieking, running into each other, all that good stuff. Then, a loud bang was heard. Sarudo couldn't see anything, but he hoped no one was hurt. Then the lights flickered back on. Neshog's punching gloves looked a little bulky to Sarudo, but he decided not to think to much about it. That is until referee began to talk.

"L-l-ladies and gentlemen!" he stammered. "It would seem that Neshog's score is 704!"

"Then that bang was Neshog punching that punching bag!" Sarudo asked incredulously.

Lee stared, dumbfounded as Neshog strutted away with his prize, a yellow belt. He didn't think someone like that could actually punch harder than him.  
"That's impossible!" he said in anger. "He shouldn't be able to do that!"

Gai grabbed Lee from behind. "Calm down Lee." he said soothingly. "Look, you can't beat everybody. And the socre is 2-2. If Sarudo wins his match, we win."

Everybody looked at Sarudo. Some with false hope, some with concern, some with disdain. Sarudo couldn't say he blamed them, considering he couldn't even fight that well.

"Time for the last contest to begin. Sarudo and Gaara, come on down." referee called.

Sarudo gulped, and walked down to arena. Gaara was already down there, and to Sarudo, he seemed to materialize in that spot in a swirl of sand. Sarudo decided it was a trick of light. Gaara was a tall, redhead with what seemed like eyeliner around his eyes. Or were those were deep sleep bags? He also had a tattoo on his head with the kanji -which Sarudo recognized from taking Japanese from his mom- for love. But his most startling feature was a large gourd on his back. Sarudo was sure it would hold him down in a fight, so maybe he had a chance after all.

"Begin so I can hurry up and go home to my busty wi- I mean so we can have a winner!" referee called.

Sarudo frowned, and didn't notice a tornado of sand swirling around him until it began to constrict. Sarudo struggled, trying to break free.

"Well, I guess this is going to be an easy win." Gaara muttered.

"This is what we get for putting him in the end." Kiba sighed.

"HEY!" Sarudo protested. "It wasn't MY idea."

"Naruto Uzumaki was way more of a challenge than you are." Gaara said.

That ticked Sarudo off. Naruto was messing with him even when he wasn't with one hundred feet of the arena. Sarudo felt his vision go red. The constriction of the sand became tighter. Sarudo found it hard to breath. Suddenly, Sarudo felt a strange sensatioin overcome himself. He felt the sand loosed, and his breathing become better. Then a big burst of energy exploded. Gaara and went flying backwards, his head slamming hard into one of the rails in the stands. The sand that was around Sarudo came raining down like rain. Sarudo collapsed onto one knee and a hand.

"Sarudo has won the battle!" referee announced, nodding to the limp and unconcious body of Gaara. "That means Konoha High wins the tournament."

Sarudo was vaugely aware of his friends running towards him. He was too busy putting his attention on the cloaked person, who was walking away out the door. Before he left, he glanced back at Sarudo.

"Good job." she said.

Sarudo was suprised that the person was a woman, but more unsettled about the fact that he heard her from so far away. But there was one thing he knew for sure. He may not know who that person was, but he knew, whether he liked it or not, that he was going to meet that lady again soon. And when that time came, Sarudo was sure it wasn't going to be on friendly means.

-  
Okay, review and whatnot. Yes, I know it was probably kinda cheesy. But I've been working on it for a while and I didn't want to make it too long because I made this chapter so I could skip to almost christmas break, so it had to be a cliffy. If you have any ideas or whatever, send me a message. Oh, and in the next chapter Christmas break is coming up so I hope you are ready to meet Sarudo's brother. And yes, his character is already made by my sister.


End file.
